


AdoraBowl

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Childhood Memories, Childishness, Dirty Jokes, Educational, Euphemisms, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Frustration, Heart-to-Heart, Horny Teenagers, Humorous Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immaturity, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Innuendo, Pampering, Reminiscing, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor, Shaving, Talking, Teasing, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Everything, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora is a bit stressed out, so Bow offers her a little something to help calm her nerves: A shave.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	AdoraBowl

**Author's Note:**

> (Not quite sure where this idea came from. But I saw a few instruction videos of this. So... here we are.  
> Worst of all: I wanted to make this a light hearted, cheerful thing. But the angst is strong in this fandom xD
> 
> Originally planned to split this into "dialogue" and "the shave", but I kept up the random sex talk throughout so... not much point in splitting them off.)

Adora groaned as she laid on the couch. “Gosh! How long is Glimmer gonna be in that meeting? I’ve been really stressed out lately.” She noted. “Have you tried to wind down a bit?” Bow asked while fiddling with an arrow. “I’ve jerked off thrice today alone.” She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. “Firstly: TMI Adora, we’ve talked about this." Bow replied as he rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"Secondly: Dopamine has diminishing returns. The more you do it, the less effect it has.” He added. "Wait, that's a thing?" Adora exclaimed. "Yes? Same with food and other similar things. Doesn't taste as good if you're full." He clarified. "Speak for yourself..." Adora countered with a glare. "Yeah, well: you're a bit of a special case when it comes to eating." Bow retorted playfully and put his arrow down.

"I get what you mean though. I feel all... stuffy and sick if I try to eat more." Adora contemplated while she stroked her chin. "So what you're saying is that I  _ shouldn't _ polish my family jewel?" she inquired. "Well, no. You  **can** do that. I'm just saying; take it in moderation." Bow chimed in amusement. "But, I like-... 'doing that'." The blonde pouted. "Then do it. Just... in private. And maybe less often?" Bow offered.

"I can try? It's just the only stress relief I've been taught." Adora replied. "The lack of fun activities in the fright zone never ceases to unnerve me..." Bow pointed out. She gave him a hand-wave. “Eh, you kinda got used to it. We made our own fun there.” She added. “That’s what worries me...” Bow retorted. "Look, just do what you are comfortable with. But regardless: Moving away from... that topic." Bow noted.

"I could give you a shave if you want. Glimmer finds it very relaxing." He stated. Adora tilted her head. Bow blinked at her. She raised her brows. He sighed deeply. "You don't know what that is, do you?" the archer asked. The other teen shook her head. "Right, well; it's basically just removing body hair." Bow explained. "Oh! A haircut?" Adora exclaimed. "Eh... not quite. But also not far from." Bow interjected.

He rummaged around in some of the drawers and pulled out a razor. The blonde quirked her eyebrows. "That's a weird dagger." She noted. "It's a razor, not a dagger. Slightly different. The function is rather separate. Well, they can be used similarly but..." Bow explained. " This one is for personal hygiene, not harm or as a tool. You remove body hair, similar to a haircut. But rest of the body.” He clarified. 

Adora scrunched her face in confusion. “Like... my pubes? Or pits? Why’d I shave those?” she questioned, then narrowed her eyes and stroked her chin. “Grated, they  **can** get a bit in the way while I’m-” before she could finish, Bow cleared his throat enough to cut her off. “Those CAN be shaved, yes. But I’m talking a face shave here.” He interjected, his cheeks notably flustered. 

“Face?” Adora asked incredulously. “If I get this right, you remove hair to look more like you are prepubescent? ... and I don’t have anything on my face?” she added in further bafflement. Bow took a deep breath to calm down. “Look, Adora: Not everything is about... that.” He replied. “I mean... a lot is.” She retorted cheekily. He sighed and rolled his eyes.”Yes... people like ‘doing that’, go figure. But to answer your questions:” He adjusted his hair and sat back down.

“While  **yes** , it does technically make you look younger. There are dozens of reaons people shave for. Be it personal comfort, appearance or convenience. There’s other reasons too. But those are more common. Like: Shaving or trimming your armpits, so less perspiration sticks to the hairs.” He explained. The girl looked at him thoughtfully. “Sweat Adora... Sweat.” He clarified with a deadpan. 

“Ooh! Right, right.” She nodded sagely. “But... Why my face? Like, your dads have something on their faces. I don’t?” she questioned. “I actually learned to shave from them. And while yes: They have a lot more. You have as well. It’s just barely notable. Some girls have more. Depending on species or if they have hirsutism.” Bow explained casually. Adora stared blankly at him.

“Okay... look Adora: Many just do it cuz it feels nice. Like a massage, haircut or what have you.” The boy wonder elaborated as he rubbed his temple. “There’s nothing extra going on here. I just wanted to offer it to try and help you relax.” He added. It took a moment before it clicked for the other teen. “Oh... oh! I uh... guess we can give it a try?” she blurted out, having been taken aback. 

"I know you're not a big fan of 'relaxing'. But I thought we could give this a try. Since this is a bit more interactive than just lying around." He explained. "Well... I  **do** like when people play with my hair." Adora concluded. "Great! Let's give this a shot then." Bow exclaimed cheerily. "It makes me feel all tingly in my-" Adora was cut off as Bow covered her mouth with a hand. "Adora, please... I  **don't** need to know that..." He pleaded.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Adora apologized sheepishly while she rubbed the back of her head. "So... How do we do this?" she inquired. "Should I undress, or?" she asked bluntly. Bow shot her a deadpan. "I'll take that as a no!" Adora chuckled awkwardly. "With how restrictive the horde is, I'm shocked with how sexual you are. Like... You don't have parties. And fun is all but banned." Bow pointed out.

"Well, yeah. But sex was kinda one of the few things they didn't care about. As long as you didn't break the rules." Adora explained. "Rules?" Bow inquired. "I don't believe you've told me about that." He added. "I can't recall honestly. There's a lot we have and haven't talked about. "Adora replied and waved a hand. "But in short: No same species, opposite gender vaginal. Otherwise pretty much anything went." She added.

"As long as you didn't skip practice." She elaborated. Bow tapped his chin. "Do you know why?" he asked casually. "Nope!" Adora answered gaily. The archer sighed internally **and** externally. "Well... Useless sex ed aside; at least they told you  _ something _ ." He muttered. “I can’t imagine how much worse the fright zone would be without that... ‘information’ so to say.” He pointed out. 

“Why, what’d happen without it?” Adora questioned. “We... we can talk about that later, okay? I’m not really in the mood for that right now.” Bow said apologetically. Adora nodded understandingly. “Alright, it’s fine. Would be counterproductive to the whole 'winding down' plan.” She replied with a smile. Bow gestured to a funny looking chair, the other teen approached it in amusement. 

“This is quite the chair.” Adora noted. “Well, it’s made for barber stuff... you know; haircuts and whatnot, like I just covered.. It can lean back among other things.” Bow clarified. “The one I got a haircut in looked different.” Adora pointed out. “Well, yeah. They come in several models.” Bow chimed. Adora blinked. “Wait, there’s several versions? Man, you guys have a lot of the same thing.” Adora whistled. 

“You don’t seem to complain that we have 21 ways to cook the same dish~” Bow teased. Adora flushed. “T-That’s different! Food is... food!” she blurted out. Bow chuckled at her. “You have  **no** idea what it’s like to suddenly taste flavour after... a LOT of years!” Adora exclaimed. Bow paused. “Wait, you don’t know how old you are?” he asked. “No? How would I. We don’t have ‘birthdays’ as you’ve explained them.” Adora noted.

“So... how do they know when to uh... ‘enlist’ you into training?” Bow asked hesitantly. “Mostly size. There’s a brief fitness test as well. Happens twice a year if I recall? Was so long ago now...” Adora contemplated. Bow fidgeted. “Sorry to ask, I know I said to postpone weird convos but... how did you know when you were... ‘ready’, so to speak? For sex?” he asked uncomfortably. 

“Oh. Well: Mostly just when you feel ready. Everyone hits puberty at their own place. I mean... there’s a bit of pressure to ‘get in the game’. Considering there’s not a lot to do outside of training and chatting. Kind of our only pastime we have control over.” Adora elaborated. Bow rummaged around the products with furrowed brows. “That sounds... ripe for abuse. Especially power play.” He expressed in concern.

Adora tilted her head at him. “Consent issues?” he offered. “What’s a consent?” she asked bluntly. Bow cringed. “You know? Asking for permission?” he squeaked. “Ooh! Yeah, there’s really no issue with that. Is there out here?” Adora asked, perplexed. “Why is that?” Bow retorted, incredulous. “Oh, we have a death penalty for that. It counts as harming horde property... we also have it for stealing ration bars.” Adora cited.

She frowned. “Actually, thinking off it: Quite a lot of minor offences had a death penalty... I’m not sure how strictly enforced those were. Or if they only applied once you became a cadet? Oh wow... you know, the horde becomes more and more awful the more I introspect about it...” Adora said in realization. “I mean... I am less worried about the consent issues. But now I’m more worried about other stuff...” Bow declared. 

“Yeah... you don’t really think about it growing up there... you just know to avoid it.” Adora stated. “Well, shall we get started?” Bow offered. “Sure. Talking about this has put a damper on my mood. Now I’m more sad than stressed.” Adora replied with a solemn smile. “Would be nice if we could just be normal teens.” She sighed wistfully. “Part of why I enjoy doing this. It’s very grounded. ‘Normal’ as you say.” Bow noted.

“So... what was this created for? Or is this another ‘just for fun’ tradition?” Adora inquired. “Well, for guys it has been to trim or remove beards and moustaches primarily. For girls, its to give more of a... glow and smoothness. It also helps to more easily apply make-up for anyone inclined... not that I’ve seen you show much interest in that.” Bow stated. Adora shrugged. “Eh, prissying yourself up has little tactical application.” She noted dismissively.

“Yeah well: Not everything needs too~” Bow chimed. “Snacks have no tactical application either~” he teased. “YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!” Adora blurted out. The inventor snickered to himself. “Anyhow, it exfoliates your skin, removes dead skin and is a bit of a deep clean.” He elaborated. “You want me to address each step?” He asked. “Yes please. I’m not a big fan of sudden surprises.” Adora noted.

“Alrighty~” Bow chimed and picked up a bottle. “First I’ll apply some rubbing alcohol, to get rid of any oil, dirt or sweat. This is so I can more easily give you a shave. Or the razor will have to trudge through all of that just to get to your hair. This allows for a much closer shave.” He explained as he put some of the liquid on a wipe. “I’m both impressed and concerned there’s this much thought put into it.” Adora noted.

“I better not show you the Pluma Sutra.” Bow said with an amused shake of his head. “The whatnow?” Adora inquired. “N-Nothing!” Bow quickly deflected. “Now; I’ll apply and rub this onto your face. To get it properly applied and let it soak into your skin.” He explained as he began to rub the mixture into Adora’s face. After a while, Adora piped up “It’s like you’re smooshing my face...” She chimed.

“Well, gotta work it into the follicles somehow.” Bow noted. “I have no idea what those are, but it sounds nice!” Adora replied. “Next up, I’m gonna use this mister, or 'facial steamer' to help open up your pores.” Bow said and took up a small device, mist starting to spray out of it. “Ooh, can you make large ones? They’d be great for covert ops with portable fog!” Adora exclaimed excitedly as Bow worked on her face.

“Adora, not everything can be used as a weapon or in warfare...” Bow exclaimed with a sigh. “Not with that attitude.” Adora countered. The two of them suddenly burst into laughter. “Oh Adora...” Bow said wistfully. “Well, you manage to make life interesting, that’s for sure.” He chimed. The blonde gave a cheeky blep. “Well, now that we’ve prepped the skin, time to apply the shave oil.” Bow explained.

He carefully coated his hands before applying it by rubbing all over Adora’s features. “This  **is** kinda soothing... might be since it's doing more than just lying motionless...” Adora noted. “Hey, is this a ‘facial’ by the way?” she asked. Bow paused for a moment. “Technically not, why?” he replied hesitantly. “Well, you know the types I prefer to give~” Adora sang innocently. 

Bow groaned and gave Adora a cheeky pinch on her cheek. “Hey!” Adora replied with a chortle. “You’re such a horny goof~” Bow stated as he shook his head. “The short window afterwards makes me feel really happy though~” Adora cooed. “Not to pry too hard but: Do you think you may be using sex as an escapism or otherwise distraction?” Bow asked inquisitively as he reached for something on the desk.

“Possibly? It’s my go to whenever I’m stressed. Though... also when I’m happy, I want to share said joy then... or I just have an urge. You could probably find some psychological mumbo jumbo if you look for it. I may just be a hyperbolical slave to pleasure~” she mused with a smile. “Just remember you are more than your sex drive. You have an iron will regardless. I’ve seen the looks you give~” Bow teased.

“Yeah, well: One perk of being a girl is that people can’t tell when I have a boner~” Adora shot back. “Please do remember that only works if you’re  **wearing pants** .” Bow clarified. “That was ONE time!” Adora huffed. Bow smirked in response. “Well, either way: You have incredible restraint for being such a horndog.” He added. “I mean, capital punishment is a pretty good motivator to keep it in my pants.” Adora retorted playfully.

“Not something I’d joke about but... I’m also not from the Fright Zone...” Bow replied. “Anyhow, I’m gonna use this heat crystal to give you a rubdown.” He described before running it along her cheeks, working towards the forehead. “It’ll help your muscles relax, open the pores and increase your blood circulation.” He chimed. “Blood circulation...” Adora stroked her chin. “Adora! NO!” Bow scolded.

“Just kidding!” Adora gigglesnorted. “Hard to tell with you sometimes.” The brunet pointed out. “Well, I  **am** wearing pants~” Adora teased. “For the love of...” Bow groaned before resuming the treatment. “Wait, is this thing vibrating?” Adora asked. “Yeah, a little. It’s due to the crystal's resonance.” Bow explained. Adora tapped her chin and pondered. “... don’t even think about it...” He said sternly.

“What? A girl can dream...” Adora replied with a pout. “Well, I’ll apply a bit of shaving gel now, final step.” Bow changed the topic back on track. “Why does this need like, eight different things?” Adora questioned. “Well, mostly to help the process. I’m sure you can skip some aspects. But, I enjoy them personally.” Bow replied as he rubbed in the gel. “I guess they are kinda nice...” Adora noted. 

“I’m just used to you know... things having to go fast to be efficient.” She added. Bow prepared the razor while she spoke. “Yeah, this isn’t really designed with expediency in mind.” He admitted while he stretched her skin tight. With a graceful stroke of the blade, he did two more swipes before holding it up to her face. Adora blinked in surprise and eyed the razor. “Where’d that come from?!” she blurted out.

“Told ya! You got a ton of tiny hairs on your face.” Bow proclaimed. “But... where?” Adora questioned and narrowed her eyes. “You have a light complexion, and blonde hair. Not like your body hair is super visible you know. We’d get a ton more from your arms and legs if we were to shave there.” Bow explained in detail. Adora swivelled the chair towards the mirror. “Huh, there’s even a slight skin tone difference.” She noted.

“Well, it’s dead skin and a superficial layer of hair getting removed. Along with whatever dirt may be on. It’s like a tan line.” Bow stated. Adora stared blankly. “From moonbathing?” he offered. Adora blepped and kept staring. “Well, I can try to show you sometime. It’s a bit tricky to explain without context.” He stated, then put his hand back and stretched the skin back out. And resumed the shave.

“It’s like... dull scratching. I expect it to tickle or something.” Adora noted. “Why are you stretching my cheeks by the way?” she asked. “Well, to avoid nicking you with the blade. If the skin is stretched taut, there’s little risk of any crease or bumps getting caught on the razor. Would be unnecessary to make you bleed.” He explained. “Yeah, I do that well enough of my own.” Adora cited with a hand-wave.

Bow exhaled slowly, then resumed scraping off any remaining hair or dead skin. Stretching out Adora’s facial muscles, carefully going over the upper lip as he navigated the tricky areas with precision over the next minute. “This  _ is _ kinda nice when I just relax into it...” Adora cooed as the other teen regularly wiped the blade and removed the clumps of hair and skin with a napkin.

“Can’t say this is where I expected to be today but... I’m glad I ended up here. Thanks~” Adora whispered. “We had a little rough start, but I think we got there... honestly, that’s usually how it goes for us, heh.” Bow replied. “But you’re welcome. I enjoy doing this for my friends.” He added and put the razor down. “Now, all I need to do is apply some more rubbing alcohol to get rid of the other products.” He explained.

“Wait... you’re gonna remove everything you just spent minutes applying?” Adora asked, baffled. “Yeah.” Bow replied casually. Adora blinked. “Uh... okay then!” she blurted out as he started to clean her face off with a freshly soaked cloth. When he was done, he went to wash his hands. “So, are we done?” Adora asked cheerfully. “Not yet, I need to apply the after-shave.” Bow replied.

“What does that do?” Adora inquired. “Basically: Disinfects your face. And before you ask: I wash my hands prior, so my hands don’t contaminate your face. Now, close your eyes.” He requested. Adora complied, and shortly after: He began to lightly spray her face with the product, before he went to massage it in. “It tingles~” Adora giggled. “Yeah, it does that.” Bow said with a smile.

“Now, I’m just gonna use this soothing crystal to help close your pores. Be aware it’s a bit cold.” He instructed. Adora nodded, but still flinched slightly upon touch. “Is it rolling?” Adora asked. “Yeah, it’s basically a cylinder with a handle. Easier to work over the face.” Bow explained. “Huh, neat.” Adora replied. “I could also use some moisturiser if you’d like.” Bow offered.

“Nah, I think I’m good... unless you think I need it? You know this better than me.” Adora interjected. “You should be fine. You don’t seem to have sensitive skin from all I’ve noticed.” Bow responded as he finished up with the roller. “Let that settle for a few minutes, and then you can give it a go.” He added. “Give what a go?” Adora asked. “Your face. I mean: Just touch it, feel the difference.” Bow elaborated. 

“Ooh! Yeah, sure. I’m kinda good for now.” Adora chimed. Bow started putting everything away as Adora suddenly gigglesnorted halfway through. Catching Bow’s attention. “Hee... I just realized: ‘moisturiser’...” Adora chortled. Bow rolled his eyes and smiled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that...” He replied with a sigh. “Well, you should be about ready right now.” He stated.

Adora casually touched her face, then more intently as her eyes widened. “Oh... wow, it’s so... smooth!” she exclaimed. “There’s not that... texture any more? It’s just as soft as my-” she caught herself and gave a sheepish smile to her friend. “Well, what do you think?” Bow asked and put the chair upright again. “It was nice. I don’t touch my face often, but this was... nice. I really enjoyed the gesture.” Adora noted.

Bow returned the expression. “If you ask me: It’s more about the journey than the destination. Especially since you know: You don’t really plan to do anything with the shaved face.” He added with a playful nudge. “Oh, I dunno~ I might find some use for it~” Adora replied in a coy manner. “I can think of something I’d enjoy rubbing my face against right now, and that’d enjoy being rubbed~” She chimed huskily. “ADORA, NO!” Bow shouted in dismay.

*


End file.
